Whaaaat?
by pineappledannish
Summary: What if it was Zeref who was the wizard of Fairy Tail, Mavis is the partner? What if Natsu was the werid black wizard, and Lucy is the 1st master? Things will be weird, definitely.
A/N: I found this little plot bunny from heavy thinking and a cute pic from DeviantArt. Hope you all enjoy. Yes, this is another one-shot. I might be working on a multi-chapter story after this. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is definitely mine. Yeah…. Definitely…

Natsu Dragneel, the so called "most infamous black wizard in all of Fiore". Yeah, and is now in hiding. "Haha, don't believe what other people say!", he cackled to a poor, random stranger that oh-so foolishly wandered into the forest. Seriously, it wasn't that hard to believe that he and Lucy were friends godamn it. It was also hard for everyone to believe that Lucy's death was accidental. And now her pretty little body was sealed in a lacrima. "Come on and let me tell you a story.", he called to the poor stranger.

"What?"

"COME I SAID! I HAVE NO TIMMEEE!"

"... Fine"

"Yay!"

"The only reason I'm immortal is because the gods were jealous of my beautiful pink hair! They are also jealous that I had the attention of Lucy!"

"…"

Then the poor guy died because that was the worst story in the world.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE DIE WHEN I TELL THAT STORY?"

Then Natsu buried the poor guy behind a rock and marked it, "Poor Random Guy". Then he shrugged and went back to his daily routine, which is basically doing nothing. He didn't care much about the poor guy who died but his self esteem dropped 50%. And he cried, leaning on a tree.

Lucy Heartfilia was the 1st Master of the Fairy Tail, and was a pupil of Natsu. He taught her different magic, and was one of the most annoying people she'd ever met. She fricking died because of him. He fricking accidentally kissed her and she fucking died. Sure, they were friends, and she did promise him that she would try to find a way for the both of their curses to be broken, but now she fucking died, and encased in lacrima but that's not important right now. She still visits from time to time, but he never seems to notice her. Oh well. Now she resides in Tenrou Island, as a ghost, or spirit, whatever. It was also really annoying when Natsu leaned on her grave and fell asleep. He fucking snores. Like seriously. If Lucy was alive, she would've teased the hell out of him. She thinks that none of Fairy Tail slept that night.

It was exciting seeing all those Fairy Tail wizards fight for S Class, and she really wanted to help them fight Grimoire Heart, but she was a spirit. She had faith in Cana to defeat the guy that was Hades, second in command.

Then she met Zeref Dragneel. He looked really similar to Natsu. Except the black hair and is actually calm, unlike all the other people that are in the guild. Who created the guild to be so destructive. Definitely not her. Then there was Zeref's partner, Mavis Vermillion was pretty like her, if she did say so herself. Natsu always said she was conceited. Screw him, making her lose her self esteem.

Natsu was pretty cool, if he said so himself. Now he was blubbering like a little kid after seeing his little bro again. And he has a cool blue cat named Happy! What isn't to love? Then Zeref did something really mean to him. Zeref fucking punched him in the face. That lowered his self esteem even more. He ran off and tried to kill 10 trees.

Lucy watched him cry when he got punched by Zeref. She tried sooooo hard not to laugh…. HAHAHAHA! Watch that idiot blubber! Revenge for all the times of he laughed at me for crying, Lucy thought. Oh wait, he couldn't see her. That's even better! He won't kill her now.

"I'll find Hades and kill him because he hurt Zeref.", he yelled. However, he remembered that Zeref punched him in the face in the face. He started to cry again.

"Bringggggg!" The alarm rang waking Makarov. "That was one bizzare dream." He walked out of bed and hoped that dream was not true, "Please don't let it be real. Please.", he begged silently. Too bad it was.


End file.
